Beacon Hills Rebellion
by Lun3rClockwork
Summary: Due to an accident that was caught on television the information that supernatural creatures are real became known to public. Law enforcement became a government funded group of hunters forcing many creatures to go underground, joining the Beacon Hills Rebellion, one of the last safe havens left. But after so many have fallen will they actually be able to change anything?
1. Pine Wood Ally

**Chapter One**

**Pine Wood Ally**

+=_!-!_=+

"To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

+=_!-!_=+

He wasn't in pain, which might have been a good thing if he hadn't been shot three times in the chest. Light, whether from the streetlights or something else, was clouding his vision making it impossible to see anything but a blinding white.

_Sorry Laura _he thought_, I wont make it_, Derek tried to focus on his sister's face but instead chose the rain padding on his face, soaking his clothes and turning the run off water red with blood.

_Turn right on main, then left into the allies, then take the third right, second left, and then climb down the storm drain in the back, I'll be waiting little brother. I love you._ That was the last thing he would ever hear her say, 'I love you', it was nice, poetic even.

_Sounds like one of Uncle Peter's books_, he thought before his breathing staggered and his lungs didn't rise and fall like they were supposed to

"Should I finish him off?" He heard a man say, probably one of policemen that shot him. He couldn't find it in his heart to be angry. He didn't want anger to be the last thing he felt.

He heard another man laugh, "The mutts as good as dead, let him bleed out." He felt a foot nudge him in the side before they walked away, leaving Derek bleeding and dying in the alley; he wasn't the first to die like this and he certainly wouldn't be the last.

When the information went public that werewolves, witches, shapeshifters and other supernatural beings were real, the crime force became hunters, killing anyone that was ever suspected of the so-called sin of being supernatural. Men, women, and children,were all shot in the head and cremated; any one that helped them was tried for treason and sentenced to life in prison.

He laughed to himself. _So much for a fair trial_. Maybe they were afraid of others like him being on the jury. Who knew that DNA was a crime?

Derek's breathing slowed and his heart was slowly creeping to a stop. He blinked a few times, the rain wasn't cold anymore, and the sounds of the city became a dull roar.

"Come on big guy, its cold out here" Derek turned his head as much as he could towards the voice but all he could see was a silhouette. It was kind, and sweet.

Maybe there was a god. Maybe he was even sympathetic to those like him?

Derek was lifted up, warm spreading his body like someone was hugging him then the world went black. And he was ok with that.

+=_!-!_=+

**Thoughts? Comments? Ideas?**

**The next update won't be up for a while, hopefully before April. The characters in this story will be a little OCC because this is an AU so please be kind.**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**XOXO**

**Luna**

**PS 6-02-14 These are old chapters with fixed grammar, the newest chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	2. Kate

**Chapter Two**

**Kate**

+=_!-!_=+

"If you have enemies, good that means that you stood up for something"

\- Eminem

+=_!-!_=+

"What do you mean you didn't take the body?" Kate Argent demanded. Though it seemed like she was calm and collected, the police officers sitting in front of her desk knew otherwise. Her voice was dripping with false politeness and had an underlying threat to it. Her smile was a tool of intimidation, and any act of kindness was a warning. Anyone who worked with her knew that.

Kate Argent was the devil, a monster even worse than the beasts they hunted.

"We didn't think to grab it," one of the men managed to say, careful not to use the word 'he'.

"And why not?" Kate picked up a letter opener, the sharp blade glinting in the office light of the police station.

The youngest of the trio swallowed, "Derek Hale is six feet of solid muscle. We didn't want to carry his body through the rain."

"Didn't _want_ to? I don't _want_ to clean up _your _mess, but here we are." Kate paused in her pacing to look at the three.

"Ma'am," the oldest cop pleaded, "there is no way Derek Hale is alive. He

had enough wolf's bane in his blood to kill an alpha, three gun shot wounds, and a bat to the knee. He couldn't move, let alone heal and walk away. He's dead."

Kate laughed before stabbing the letter opener into the wooden desk, making the men jump in their seats. "Derek Hale is a survivor, and until I see _his dead, burning BODY he isn't __**DEAD**_!" She slammed her hands on the desk, before she smiled, "You can go."

+=_!-!_=+

Derek opened his eyes to the sound of dripping water and the smell of rotten wood. The werewolf tried to sit up, but pain shot through his stomach and black spots popped up in his vision. He groaned and set his arm over his eyes.

"I wouldn't be moving too much if I were you." Derek tilted his head and saw a man sitting at a stool by his bedside.

He was African American and had an honest feel about him. Derek rolled his eyes and sighed, "Long time no see Deaton. Did you bring me here?"

Deaton shook his head moving to a dresser on the sidewall where his bag was. He pulled out a syringe and bottle full of unmarked clear liquid. "No, a member of BHR did, a young man. The boy has no business being wrapped up in this war, none of them do."

Derek looked puzzled, "BHR?"

"Beacon Hills Rebellion. That's where you were supposed to go with your sisters. They both made it in one piece, more than I can say for you. Same with your Uncle Peter."

Derek sat up, ignoring the pain that shot through his body, "They're safe?"

Deaton nodded, "That's where you'll be heading once you can walk. Those officers did a number to your knee." The African American joined Derek at his bedside. He pulled out an alcohol swab and cleaned a spot on Derek's arm. "This should take the edge off," and then he injected an unknown substance into the werewolf's body.

"What do you even do for them? Last time I check, you'd retired your title as a druid," Derek stumbled over his tongue; whatever Deaton gave him was fast acting.

"I get things and people to and fro. I'm just a vet you know," Derek resisted rolling his eyes, "It's a safe haven. There's maybe fifty people that have made it down so far, and the grapevine says there's a lot more to come. They need supplies without people starting to get nosy. Can't have the cops snooping around there, can we?

"There's a few of us willing to put our lives on the line, mostly druids like myself. Some are humans with shape shifters in their family. Others are witches who can blend in," Derek wanted to ask more questions, but he doubted the vet would actually tell him the straight truth. The werewolf nodded before drifting off to sleep, the last thing he heard was Deaton dial a number on his smartphone.

+=_!-!_=+

Laura paced back and forth, up and down the loft her and her family had at the BHR base. "He's dead, I know he's dead. Kate got him," she ran a hand through her long black hair.

Her uncle, Peter, sat in the living room of the apartment on a couch, "Laura, you would know if Derek died. He probably just got tied up. He'll be here any minute."

This didn't calm the young woman and her pacing didn't stop, "Laura, please," Peter stood up.

"I don't want the first thing I did as an alpha being getting my brother killed," Laura's eyes stared straight at the ground, tears making the hazel eyes shine.

The man in the room shook his head sadly before embracing his niece in his arms, wanting to do more for her, wanting to protect her from the world.

+=_!-!_=+

**Aiden too? Really Jeff Davis! Allison **_**and**_** Aiden?! God, I am too emotionally invested in this show, its just not healthy.**

**Have you people watched the season finale? What do you guys think? And how will Peter react to Malia? GAH, I **_**can't **_**wait**__**until June!**

**XOXO**

**Luna**

**PS 6-02-14 These are old chapters with fixed grammar, the newest chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	3. Broken Knee

**Chapter Three**

**Broken Knee**

+=_!-!_=+

"There are no extra pieces in the universe. Everyone is here because he or she has a place to fill, and every piece must fit itself into the big jigsaw puzzle"

\- Deepak Chopra

+=_!-!_=+

Four days had passed and Derek's body was recovering at a painstakingly slow rate. Deaton had finally managed to get his hands on the same type of wolfbane the cops had used (ever since the plant had gone commercial it probably wasn't that hard anymore), so Derek was finally out of the woods. The bullet wounds had mostly healed, they weren't bleeding anymore but the soreness was still an issue. All issues with his knee had yet to be solved though; Derek couldn't walk.

It wasn't at all unusual for wounds so full of wolfsbane to take a few days to fully heal, but a few good swings to the knee with a bat? He _should_ be fine by now, able to walk and run like any normal person.

But that wasn't the case; he was forced to use a cane for the few times he got out of bed. If Derek couldn't walk he couldn't fight. And if he couldn't fight he wouldn't be able to defend himself, or the ones he loved.

And that was a scary thought.

The wolf slammed his fist down on the bedside table, eyes glowing a violent blue.

+=_!-!_=+

"We shouldn't be up here, Stiles" Scott whined following his best friend up the stairs in the center warehouse. It was 'off limits' to any of the kids but Stiles liked to think that was more as a strongly worded suggestion rather than a rule.

"If we didn't do everything we weren't supposed to do then you wouldn't be my best friend, Scotty," Stiles pronounced while climbing higher up the stairs.

"Come on Stiles! Your dad put that chest up here for a reason," Scott pleaded,

"Dad wants me to give up my heritage, everything my mother taught me, and move back home."

Scott sighed, "What do the people at his work think anyway? They have to know that you haven't been in school in three months,"

"Probably that my dad withdrew me to protect me from the monsters of this world," Stiles joked and turned around to face Scott, "Too bad they don't know that my best friends a werewolf," he teased.

Scott laughed, "Because you thought it was a brilliant idea to be out in the woods in the middle of the night!"

"Oh come on! Its not like I dragged you out there to find a body or something!"

He smiled, "No, you just got me bit by a werewolf!"

Scott holds out a hand signaling Stiles to stop moving, Stiles sighs and slumps his shoulders before turning around and heading down the steps. People were in the office and people were no good when it came to snooping.

+=_!-!_=+

Stiles bounced his foot up and down jostling his whole leg. Deaton was late. Deaton was _never_ late.

Stiles was sitting outside a warehouse on a wooden bench, there were six warehouses in total, five arranged in a circle with on dead center in the middle.

The BHR hideout, which Stiles likes to call the Batcave, was located in the middle of a forest smack dab in the middle of no where. No one knew what the buildings were used for before, but many of them had been converted into apartments and lofts. Too bad they never went on the market, a lot of them were pretty cool.

Sprites and pixies (despite common belief, fairies were the nasty ones) had planted trees in the area, and groomed the trunks and leaves to hide the nine floors of monsters under the green canopy. People always asked for details, something Stiles loved to give.

It was a long drive this deep into the forest, probably three hours, but never once was Deaton late and he wouldn't be anything but early if he was bringing someone as important as Derek Hale.

So the question remained; where were they?

+=_!-!_=+

**Yeah, I know its short. Maybe I would be more excited to write longer chapter if YOU PEOPLE REVIEWED CHAPTER TWO. You guys break my heart.**

**Thanks for all the follows and favs but seriously guys, review.**

**Special thanks to ElayneTraemane for all her help on this.**

**LEAVE A DAMN REVIEW, please?**

**XOXO**

**Luna**

**PS 6-02-14 These are old chapters with fixed grammar, the newest chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	4. Shit Week

**Chapter Four**

**Shit Week**

+=_!-!_=+

It's weird meeting people for the first time and realizing they know more about your private life than you know about them.

-Michael Sheen

+=_!-!_=+

Derek stumbled out of the bed as white gas filled the room from under the cracks in the windows and door. He grabbed his cane and started to make his way to the adjoining bathroom, it was better than here right?

_Stay calm, stay calm._ Derek didn't make it halfway before black dots started to fuzz up his vision. _Damn it_ he thought as he hit the ground and men stormed the room.

+=_!-!_=+

Derek woke up in the back of a police car that stank strongly like vomit and mistakes. His hands were cuffed, and the air freshener smelled like faux wolf's bane. They were on a gravel path, with huge fields and open road all around.

The officer made a hard right throwing the wolf forcefully into the other side of the car making Derek growl.

"Shut up you dumb mutt!" The police man's eyes were only on Derek for a second, only off the road for a moment, before a SUV appeared out of nowhere, sped up and rammed itself into the back of the police car.

Derek's head slammed into the metal wall separating the officer from him as glass rained on him. Dizziness followed as the car reared to the left, once again throwing Derek to the other side of the vehicle, making sticky red blood flow from his skull.

The left side passenger door was thrown open and the wolf's blurry vision could make out more red and blue lights off in the distance. A dark figure, African American and maybe 6'3, yanked Derek out of the car, and carried him to the SUV effortlessly like a fire fighter.

Derek's wolf snarled, the man, no doubt a werewolf, jumped into the hatchback of the SUV with Derek before the black jitney drove off again.

"Erica!" the man called to who Derek assumed was the blonde woman driving, "He's not looking so good!"

Another werewolf, a young man around 16 or 17 with curly brown hair, unbuckled his seat and climbed into the hatchback. Derek was seriously getting tired of losing consciousness. For the second time that day his vision went black.

+=_!-!_=+

Stiles learned from the very beginning that when his dad, Deaton, Peter Hale, and Mr. Argent were having a discussion it meant two things: something big was going down, and shut up. Granted it was hard to keep silent but it was worth the information.

"What would happen if the police found him?" Stiles watched as Peter bit his nails, a nervous tick Stiles had picked up on.

Mr. Argent spoke up, "A single police car would take him in for questioning, the less attention they draw the better. We're not the only people after Derek."

Laura Hale, who was also present in the room, spoke up "The radio announced an hour ago that there was a hit and run crash leaving the city, what are the chances my brother was in that car? That he got away?"

Hope blossomed in Peter's face when Mr. Argent spoke again, "Pretty good actually, there's a facility out there. If we can find him before they do, we'll be out of the woods for now,"

John Stilinski shook his head, "They would put out a BOLO, hundreds of people would be looking for him."

Argent disagreed, "With the last name Hale? Every supernatural creature would be out to help him, the hunters know this. Most likely they would put out an APB on the car that took him. Probably play it off as a child abduction."

Stiles continued to watch, between his dad and Chris Argent, both double agents for the rebellion, the newbie alpha sister and know-it-alls Deaton and Peter they might actually find Derek.

"He's smart," Peter said, "He'll get through," The last part sounded like a prayer.

"If he was in that police car the people who took him will probably know what they're doing"

+=_!-!_=+

Derek watched four figures, the three teenagers that kidnapped him who had absolutely no idea what they were doing, and a nurse with long curly brown hair and a motherly vibe.

The kidnappers, clearly clueless betas, were so focused on watching the door and looking at x-rays to notice Derek was awake. If he had to guess this time he woke up in a morgue of a hospital, a step up from the police car and a step down from the shack, especially since Derek wasn't lying on a bed but an embalming table. He shuddered at the thought. Dead people lay here.

Dead. People.

The woman pointed at the x-rays, "He has wooden fragments imbedded in his knee, most likely mountain ash with the way its healing," she yawned, dark circles were under her eyes. Hospital staffs now-a-days were over worked; everyone and their mother were dragging each other in whenever someone got a scratch.

_Because a scratch could totally turn someone into a blood sucking monster overnight, _Derek thought to himself.

The blonde driver looked over and a look of relief washed over her. She rushed over before stopping at what was the awkward distance of wanting to hug someone but actually having no idea who they were. The two men joined her and the woman with brown hair opened her mouth to say something but never did.

"You're Derek," Erica smiled like it was the best thing in the world.

+=_!-!_=+

Scott met up with Stiles after the adults shooed the eavesdropper out of the stairwell he was sitting in.

The pair were in the main floor of the center warehouse, which was currently being used as a common room, or at least four out of nine floors were common. The rest were top-secret-none-of-your-business-double-spy-office-storage-library-thingys.

Stiles was bouncing his leg up and down and looking at the stairwell, "Dude what are you so worked up about?" Stiles looked at Scott,

"They think they might have found Derek Hale,"

"That guy everyone thinks has information on the hunters?"

"No, dumbass, the sugar plum fairy! Of course it's that Derek Hale!" Stiles snapped.

Scott shook his head, completely used to Stiles sarcasm.

Stiles shifted slightly in his seat and looked at his best friend, "Right now we're not doing so good, ok. A rebellion in New York failed, 38 people were shot and killed. 45 were killed in Cincinnati, 72 in LA, and wherever any shifters, or mages, or anyone shows up, the police cut them down before they can even get a word out. A huge march on Washington was being planned but no one was will go through with it," Stiles folded his hands on the table to keep himself from using full on body movement to explain his point, "Rumor has it that Derek managed to get high profile Intel from Kate Argent-"

"Allison's aunt, yeah?" Scott clarified,

Stiles nodded, "And Chris Argent's sister. Unfortunately, she doesn't share the same view Mr. Argent does. Anyway, packs, convents, everyone and their brother really, are moving here to Beacon Hills, if we can get our numbers up hopefully with Derek's info we'll be able to sort this all out and miss WWIII and a mass genocide all over the world,"

+=_!-!_=+

The woman with brown hair left, her name was Melissa McCall, a nurse at the hospital here. Derek liked her, Erica wasn't yelling when she was here.

"What do you mean you don't have classified files! We put our necks out for you!" She snapped. Isaac (the tall looking one) and Boyd (the African American) were either too lazy or too scared to step in. Judging by their faces the latter was most likely.

Derek snarled, his eyes flashing blue and Erica stepped back startled, "No one asked you to. And I said I don't have it with me, but getting it means a trip through downtown, and, no offence, but I doubt three clueless teenagers and some one who can't walk can make it that far!"

Erica sighed, "Melissa was going to get those shards out of you leg," then the blonde looked down, and this time Derek sighed.

"Get me that scalpel over here," He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Derek didn't want to think about the amount of dead bodies that thing cut open. He could stomach a lot of things but anything dead in the shape of a human was a slight issue. Hell, missing body parts wasn't even that big of a thing but once you put all the pieces together Derek wanted to hurl.

Isaac moved quickly and grabbed the mental interment and handed it to the older wolf, "Don't you want to wait for the doctor?"

Derek shook his head, "Not a fan of strangers and sharp things."

One by one he cut the pieces of wood out, blood ran down his hands and on to the table. Isaac had the step away and Boyd covered his nose. The only one who had any guts was Erica, who looked oddly intrigued which was somehow worse.

It wasn't terribly hard to get all the wood out, there wasn't a surprisingly large amount of splinters to begin with, but Derek had to cut a couple of times before he could get the mountain ash out before his body could scab over.

It wasn't until Melissa burst through the door screaming cops that he started the worry. This was a shit week if there ever was one.

+=_!-!_=+

**Hey pretties, thanks for the few review I got. This was the longest chapter yet, yay. If you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**And remember; LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**XOXO**

**Luna**

**PS 6-02-14 These are old chapters with fixed grammar, the newest chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Chillins! Sorry if I never replied to a review or a PM, Gmail mail thought it would be cute to put emails from FFN in a spam folder. I normally get to stuff like that pretty quickly but shit happens. Also sorry for the ungodly amount if grammar mistakes last chapter, I reread it and was like "who the fuck wrote this piece of shit" pardon my French and all. I replaced and edited all the last chapters (and by me I mean ElayneTraemane, I kind of just skimmed them and went 'that looks about right' so special thanks to her) . Anyway summers here so hopefully longer chapters and more updates will join it.**

+=_!-!_=+

**Chapter Five**

**An Actual New Chapter**

+=_!-!_=+

"This is going to sound crazy, but... from the moment I first set eyes on you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

― Leigh Fallon, Carrier of the Mark

+=_!-!_=+

Stiles was lying on his bed in his room. Not the room with the things from his mother, not the room with hard brick, cold metal, and concrete, not the room with a view of a fairy groom forest of redwoods, or the one with a metal wall decorated with photos.

No, this was the blue one at his dad's house far away from the BHR HQ. This was one with carpeted floors and a desk by the wall.

The room...the room held conflicted feelings for Stiles. Thoughts of him mom, memories of sleep overs with Scott, moments of bedtimes stories with his dad. It gave Stiles a sense of safety overlapped in pain.

John Stilinski dropped his son off here about an hour or two ago when the school called about Stiles' absences. Stiles' just wanted to be withdrawn, it was one of the many things that started an argument between father and son then was promptly pushed under the rug.

Like Stiles being a part of the BHR; John… John wanted his son to be safe, and Stiles understood that.

But was there such a thing as safe for his kind? Better Living By Science, a company focused in the genes of the supernatural, foresaw a story of genetic warfare and even more carnage than today, all for the supposed good. If they could find the genes that made someone a werewolf, a witch, or a fey- there would be no hiding.

Stiles didn't have super strength, he didn't have glowing eyes or even fast healing. But he was as much as a part of this as anyone, as Scott or Allison. He had both a right and a duty to fight for his people, even if they were a dying race.

+=_!-!_=+

Derek laid across the back seat of a stolen Camaro with his feet resting on Isaac's lap. He almost felt bad. Almost.

All he wanted to do was sleep. The hospital was a close call, the officers weren't looking for him though which was really good.

Erica drove like an old lady, which was good, mostly. She was actually obeying all the speed laws, which got them a few suspicious looks from the locals, but if they were pulled over by the crops it would mean the death of all of them. The pups would probably get the firing squad, he would probably get shot in the food with wolfs bane then put on a pedestal so hunters could watch him die slowly on their lunch break. Seems like an Argent way of doing things.

And Derek would know.

Erica made a left and soon the cute storefronts turned into houses, "Where are we?"

"Beacon Hills." Derek never remembered getting that far away from San Francisco. He had grown up here.

Boyd turned his head and look at Erica, "Are we stopping at Stiles'?"

"We aren't stopping." Derek growled. They should be going about 150 down an interstate highway to Canada.

Erica ignored him, "Yeah, he'll light up like its Christmas morning all wrapped up in a sexy package,"

"We're. Not. Stopping."

"You're not driving."

"Erica-"

"Look! We're here!" then she pulled in a driveway next to a blue house.

+=_!-!_=+

Stiles poked his out of the window when he heard a car pull into his driveway. It was slick, black, and mostly likely a sports car, the kind of car a rich guy would drive to pick up his mistress.

Stiles expected it to back out and turn around but then the engine shut off and a blonde got out.

Erica from school… Erica the werewolf.

Stiles cursed and run out of his bedroom, taking the stairs down three at a time before he opened his front door so quickly the glass rattled.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Stiles hissed while leaning over the iron rail on his front steps.

Erica smiled. Stiles hate that smile. That was the smile that got him and Danny Mahealani in a closet at a party (though that was actually kind of nice) and the smile that broke up Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore, Stiles did some counting, the seventh time?

"Christmas came early!" She laughed and Stiles just noticed Boyd and Isaac help get something out of the car.

Someone actually, Derek Fucking Hale. Damn straight it was Christmas. Then it occurred to him that Derek was a wanted fugitive with a nationwide manhunt going down on him, and by wanted he meant the Argents wanted him dead… and he was at Stiles' house.

"Get him in here! The neighbors might see!" Just then did Mrs. Joe, the crazy cat lady who lived next door, walked out.

"Sonny?" She called while Isaac and Body lifted a half asleep 6'0 foot man up the front walk. The old woman squinted and looked at Derek "Is that the man on TV?"

The pups looked at Stiles, then at Derek, then at Stiles again.

Stiles laughed, "Of course not! This is my cousin…" He paused and thought of a name, "Miguel?" Stiles whipped his head to Isaac and Boyd and through a clenched jaw whispered, "Get his ass inside. Now."

Erica waved a goodbye and entered just before Stiles wished the old lady a good bye.

Isaac and Boyd dumped the older wolf face up on the couch unceremoniously.

"What's wrong with him?" Stiles asked. Derek was sweating (all over his couch, now he was thankful he was live and here but did he have no manners?) and he was looking kind of pale… and smelt like death.

"He was beaten in the knee with a bat. He said it was mountain ash."

"Are the pieces still in him?"

Erica shook her head, "He removed them a few hours ago, he should be getting better right?"

Stiles left the room after sending an order to move Derek to the kitchen. Stiles ran to his father's office and soon returned with a hard wood trunk that he was dragging behind him.

Isaac propped Derek up against the cabinets before sitting next to him on the cold tile floor. The dirty blonde placed a hand on the older wolf's shoulder to help steady him.

"Left knee," Erica supplied helpfully.

Stiles nodded a thanks and rolled up the pant leg, which should probably be thrown in the wash along with everything, else Derek was wearing.

Stiles opened the chest and laughed to himself as the babies awed at all the bottled potions and spell book and other funky tools of the trade. "What did you say you were again?" Erica asked.

"Deaton says I should say 'just a normal high school student'"

Stiles pulled out a sharp knife from a pouch and he placed it on the ground. Stiles placed a hand on Derek's knee and felt around. "He got all the wood chips out?"

Erica nodded, "I think so."

Stiles pursed his lips together. "Has he always been this pale?"

"Since we picked him up, the sweating's new though." Isaac answered.

"The bat might have been soaked in wolfsbane…" Stiles was perplexed.

Derek opened his eyes and looked at Stiles, "What are you doing?"

The moment Stiles made eye contact it was like the world stopped, the only spaced around him was that of which he shared with Derek. His eyes were beautiful, like sour grapes off the vine mixed with warm dirt and a blue sky. Time itself no longer existed.

It took a moment before Stiles was brought back to life and it wasn't to answer the question but to a ring from his pocket. He pulled out his phone. His father texted him; 'Kate Argent is on her way to pick up paper work.'

They couldn't catch a fucking break.

+=_!-!_=+

**Yeah I know its hella short. Really sorry guys, schools been a mess with finals last week and I just now got the laptop out. I'm terrible, I know. One of these days I'll write a long chapter and you guys will be like 'da hell is this'.**

**Anyway, as always, leave a review! PLEASE!**

**Extra special loved filled thanks to ElayneTraemane. She's amazing and I love her.**

**XOXO**

**Luna**


	6. Get off my son

**Chapter Six**

**Get Off My Son**

+=_!-!_=+

"Sometimes bad things have to happen before good things can."

-Becca Fitzpatrick

+=_!-!_=+

Stiles swore. "Get him upstairs!" He barked as he ran to the window. It was a ten-minute drive from the police station. Kate Argent was supposed to be in San Francisco.

When the pups didn't move he shouted again, "My room is the second door on the right, I need you to go into my bath and run the shower and blast some music. And don't talk. If you guys talk or move or make any noise and she finds you, she'll kill us." He paused and they didn't move, "GO!" He shouted, and pointed to the quickly made their way up the stairs.

The sound of the pipes and Florence and the Machine came a moment before the doorbell went off. Stiles cursed and ran his hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and closed the trunk before pushing is up against a wall in the living room.

_Breath, just breath. _The last thing Stiles needed was a panic attack. The door rung again and Stiles plastered a fake, but convincing, smile to his face. He opened the door and cheerfully greeted the woman on his porch, "Ms. Argent! How was San Francisco?"

"Great! Thanks for asking!" She paused, "Aren't you going to let me in?"

_Shit. _"Oh, sorry." He laughed, but it came out way to nervous.

The woman stepped in, her hair darkened to a brown without the dying sun casting a golden glow on it.

Stiles took a deep breath and moment for a silent prayer. Then turned around to face the killer in his home.

"My dad said you needed paperwork?"

"Yeah, he said it would be on the dining room table," Would have been nice of him to tell his son that. "Is someone in the shower?"

"Yeah, my friend's shower head broke and her dad has yet to fix it."

Kate raised an eyebrow, "Her?"

"Yeah, friend from school," Stiles laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "She might be in there a while, so, paperwork."

Stiles led Kate to the dining room and picked up the clearly labeled folder on the table and handed it to her.

_Jeez, thanks a lot for the warning pops._

"Anything else?"

She shook her head, "That's it." She walked back the way she came, Stiles at her heels, and then she stopped. Her gaze was hard at the chest, the one with all the magic he knew in it.

"What's that?" She asked walking to it. She bent down and traced the iron symbol on the top. A Wiccan symbol. "It looks old."

"My mother liked to go antique shopping," He lied.

Kate didn't believe it, "What's in it, Stiles?" She turned and smiled, fear ran up and down Stiles' spine like mallets on a marimba. He didn't answer, he couldn't.

"What's in it, Stiles," She repeated.

"My mother's wedding dress." He blurted out

Kate's face got sullen. She looked human, like a normal woman. Age crept up in her eyes and her body got really still, really quickly. Stiles didn't know if she was going to kill him or break down crying.

"Sorry for you loss." Then Kate was out of there like a bat out of hell.

It was odd, seeing Kate Argent almost human. Almost. Because, no matter her face, it was clear in Stiles' mind she was a monster worse than any werewolf out there.

Stiles slumped to the floor, _No Light, No Light _blasted from upstairs and after a while Erica sneaked down the stairs.

The boy laughed, clever girl she was. Erica stuck her head in the shower to get wet hair then she rolled up her pants and slipped her bra straps off her shoulders before wrapping a towel around herself.

She looked like she just got out of a shower.

The she-wolf saw that Stiles was alone and unwrapped the towel and hung it on the banister and redid her bra straps.

She sat down on the stairs behind Stiles. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, and constant, overwhelming, crushing fear something terrible is about to happen."

"What's going on?"

Stiles shrugged, "The world's ending. The balance is off, people are dying, the bad guys are winning. I'm scared, okay?"

Erica wrapped her arms around him, cuddling her head in the crook of his neck. It was warm, safe, brothers in arms sharing a moment.

"I don't want you running around, Erica. Its not safe anymore."

Her voice was muffled "I know, Batman."

"You should come home."

"I will if Der will."

"Der?"

Erica propped her chin on Stiles' shoulder, "He seems lonely."

"His family's with BHR." The blonde nodded. "I don't know what's wrong with Derek. I think wolf's bane is clogged up in his knee and I don't know how to get it out without risking bleeding him out…"

"You could call Deaton,"

"My dad will be home soon, he'll figure stuff out."

Erica nodded then stood, dragging Stiles with her then walking up the stairs, "Derek wants to talk."

The pair opened the door to Stiles' room and the boy faced planted on his bed. Damn he was tired.

Erica opened the bath door and motioned for the boys to get out. Isaac and Boyd were awkwardly standing by the window and Erica helped Derek up. He stood, leaning on the doorframe for support. Erica read his body language well enough to know he didn't want her by him so she sat on the bed by Stiles.

"Who are you?" The older man asked. Stiles rolled over and sat up before yawning like something that resembles a baby kitten.

"Stiles," And another yawn.

"What are you? You're no human."

Without missing a beat Stiles replied, "An abominable snowman. Its more of a seasonal thing though."

Derek lunged (pretty quickly for a guy with a bum knee) and pushed him to the bed. Stiles screamed and kicked, but Derek held fast. No one could hear the door open between Stiles and Erica screaming, and Derek yelling, and Isaac and Body trying to pull Derek off of Stiles.

"What's going on here!" Yelled John, gun out and aimed at Derek.

Derek looked down at Stiles "Your dad's a cop!" Then he shot a death glare at Erica, "You sent me to a cop's house!"

John sighed, "Mr. Hale, please get off my son. I work for Beacon Hills Rebellion. Your family's worried, we should probably get going" Then he put his gun down.

A faint smile came to Derek's lip when John's heart never skipped a beat.

+=_!-!_=+

**There, that wasn't too much a wait was it? I'm getting better, aren't I?**

**Do you guys like more updates or longer chapters?**

**As always, REVIEW! Please! Even if you're a sassy guest.**

**XOXO**

**Luna**


	7. Ask

**Chapter Seven**

**Ask**

+=_!-!_=+

"If you spend your whole life waiting for the storm, you'll never enjoy the sunshine."

Morris West

+=_!-!_=+

Derek lay in the back of Stiles' jeep while the Sheriff drove behind them with the pups.

He doubted that this would actually be the end to his running. He had pissed off Kate Argent, and he knew for a fact she would never give up looking for him. Not after what he took. Not after what he did.

Derek posed too big a threat to slip between the cracks.

He and Kate had history. She knew him better than anyone, she knew how he ticked, how he thought and planned, she'd seen all his cards before the game even started.

They were rivals turned friends at school, friends turned lovers in New York, lovers turned bitter enemies when the incident in DC took place. She chased him all the way across the country, from New York to Chicago to Dallas to Denver to San Diego to San Francisco to Beacon Hills.

Of course he never knew his Kate to be a quitter; she was strong, stubborn, and smart. Maybe this Kate Argent was the same as his Katie Plata, the woman he met and fell in love with. Or maybe it was all an act and everything about the Ms. Plata he gave flowers to was a lie; the post-it note love letters and the coffee breaks and the smiles and late night laughs. All a lie.

Maybe if he'd learn Spanish sooner maybe he could have avoided the whole thing, plata means silver after all.

He didn't know who he should be madder at - her or himself. Maybe both. But he loved her and she'd ripped his heart out, then tried to kill him.

And it fucking hurt. It hurt so bad it numbed his body. He wanted to cry but could never shed a tear.

Hell, he thought that woman was the one, he thought they would have the white picket fence dream, or whatever bullshit the media put out in their fairy tale love stories and romantic dramas.

Derek rolled on his side in Stiles' back seat. Rain started patting the windshield, and after 20 minutes of trying to pick up a conversation Stiles fell silent. Coldplay's Kingdom Come droned from the radio, and the water droplets pitter-pattered like restless fingers on a table.

He laid there for what could have been a minute or a year. Houses turned into stores, which changed to plains then morphed into trees.

Derek figured he should probably feel happy to be reunited with his family, he hadn't seen Cora and Peter in months, but in some way he felt as if he had disappointed them. He had become involved with a hunter, and it was because of that involvement that they weren't safe. He was the one who put the red flags up.

The jeep began to slow, then stop, and the rain was no longer hitting the windows in sheets."We're here." Stiles stated. It was the first thing Derek heard him say in God knows how long.

Stiles took his keys out of the ignition, grabbing a blue raincoat off the passenger seat, throwing it on, and hopping out of the beat up car.

Derek sat up, for the first time noticing how badly he needed a shower and a change of clothes. Slowly, with an achy body, he got out of the car. The sheriff motioned him to follow, and they entered the center warehouse. Derek didn't see where Stiles went.

Derek got about three feet inside before he was engulfed in a hug. It took less then a moment for him to realize it was Laura who hugged him, and for him to hug her back.

They stayed liked that for a moment, "I thought you were dead." Laura choked out before letting go. She stood there for a moment before slightly sidestepping to get out of Cora's way.

Cora threw her arms around his neck, and soon Laura and even Peter joined in again. The four didn't move for a while, and for the first time in forever, Derek's wolf wasn't trying to claw its way out.

+=_!-!_=+

"This is where we're staying," Cora pulled open a large metal door to a decent size loft. The door led onto a platform which had a step down into what looked like a living room. The furniture was worn - two couches and a set of chairs centered around a beaten wicker coffee table under a sky light.

There was a huge window on the far wall and a door leading out to a balcony with a metal table. Crates could be seen stacked behind a hole in the right wall. On the other wall had a spiral staircase going upstairs.

"There's no kitchen," Derek pointed out.

"The only kitchen is in the center warehouse. All of us eat there."

"Great way of making friends. You should try it, Derek," Laura quipped. Derek rolled his eyes. "Peter went to get you some stuff, sheets and a toothbrush and whatnot," she continued, not really looking at her brother.

_Just ask what you want to ask, Laura, _Derek thought

"You should eat dinner with us. It'd be fun," Cora suggested.

"He's probably tired, Cora," Laura sighed.

"Bu-"

"Cora." Laura cut her off and the younger sister fell silent.

Cora looked down, her dark hair falling in front of her face, "I'm going down to help set up for dinner," She stole another look at Derek, then left in a hurry.

"The bedrooms are upstairs. Yours is the first door to the left. Peter will be up in a few moments." Then she left, too.

_Just ask why I did it, Laura, just ask where the files are._

+=_!-!_=+

**It's been a while guys, nice seeing ya'll. So, let's make a deal: you guys review, and I'll update in a week. Deal? Deal.**

**XOXO**

**Luna **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

+=_!-!_=+

"There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle."

― Albert Einstein

+=_!-!_=+

Derek didn't go to dinner that night. In all honesty he wasn't hungry, and he really didn't want to talk to anyone.

Peter came up carrying a box like Laura said. He dropped it off in Derek's new room then left for dinner. Peter probably guessed Derek didn't want to socialize because his usual sass wasn't there; he left without a word.

Derek took his time unloading his box. There was a toiletry kit in there, just the basics: shampoo, a toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant (God forbid anyone smell bad) and a grooming kit. Clothes were next in the box; Laura must have given them his sizes. There wasn't much: jeans, a pair of cargo shorts, a few shirts (some long sleeved, some short) and a canvas jacket. Bedding was at the bottom.

The room he was staying in wasn't much, either. There was a full-size mattress, a dresser, a small closet, and a desk. The view was pretty good though; some people would say a view of the wood was a very calming thing.

It made Derek want to run in the good kind of way.

Peter told him he was expected to meet with the 'big hot-shots' tomorrow morning, probably to talk about the files he stole from Kate, the files he skimmed and then left in his shitty apartment in San Francisco. Judging from what Stiles said when he saw Kate was that she already had ransacked it.

The files weren't much use to him now, unless he could manage to get to the copies he made which were also in San Francisco. And if they'd not already been found and taken.

Looking back on it, Derek could have done a better job of hiding them. Not like it mattered now. He wasn't sure what people expected to find on the fifty or so pages he took from Kate, but they weren't a miracle fixer.

He sighed then headed for the roof and some fresh air.

Derek found the stairs up without too much trouble; they were hidden around the corner outside the apartment.

They were rusty and old, much like everything else in the building. His footsteps echoed down the stairs and down the hall, the metal complaining under his weight.

There was a tarnished hatch with a ladder at the top, and Derek popped it open with the palm of his hand. Cold air rushed to meet him, tossing his dirty clothes around in the breeze.

The roof was flat with raised platforms for the sunroofs. Someone could totally come up here and peep into about everyone's living room, thought Derek. He wondered if the rest of the buildings were like this.

Derek walked to the edge and looked down. He wasn't afraid of heights, never really was. Below looked like a party. Huge round picnic tables were scattered between this warehouse and the one next to it. He could hear the faint sound of music, probably the radio or someone's IPod. Colorful fairy lights were spread from building to building.

Gas-style lamps lit the ground and Derek was almost jealous of the care-free attitude that the people seemed to exude.

"We miss you below."

Derek whipped around to see Erica standing at the door. "How did you know I was up here?" he grumbled.

"Woman's intuition." She sat down next to him, feet hanging over the edge. She swallowed, a telltail sign she was nervous. "What exactly was in those files?"

+=_!-!_=+

**Wow… That worked better than I thought…THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! How are you guys liking Season Four so far? You can tell me in your review! I'll update a week after the first review. Deal? Deal.**

**XOXO**

**Luna**

**PS you should also review because it's my birthday and I'm sick.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

+=_!-!_=+

"What is essential in war is victory, not prolonged operations"

-Sun Tzu

+=_!-!_=+

Derek swallowed then laughed but it didn't seem happy, "You probably need the back story. I met Kate when I was in college. She was two years older than me; I was a freshman at the time. I was studying math and economics along with computer engineering. We met in a café. Kate Argent, who introduced herself as Katie Plata, spilled coffee on me.

"When I think about it now it was probably all planned by her and her father, Gerard. The Hale's are pretty well known. My mother-" Derek choked up a little, he didn't know if Talia was still alive. Laura was alpha so the answer was probably no. "My mom was the matriarch of the larger supernatural community on the East side of the US. A man who goes by the name of Deucalion controls the West, Ennis the North, and an alpha named Kali has the South. I don't know where they are now though.

"Those four werewolves were on the top of any hit list so naturally so are their family members. Kate and I started dating about two years before the DC incident." He paused, too pained to continue on.

"When we moved in together no one thought a thing. Mom and Laura were so happy, Cora was going on and on about being too young to be an aunt, which she probably got from Peter constantly asking about us getting married and having kids,

"She was always sneaking around, hiding things behind my back. I knew she wasn't cheating on me; she never smelled like anyone else. I just assumed she was a secretive person.

"I met her father at her birthday party, Gerard Argent, though I called him Mr. Plata. Never had I been so eager to impress someone. I wanted to marry his daughter one day." Derek rolled his eyes and chuckled but it was hollow and empty. Erica sat and listened patiently.

Chris Argent, Peter Hale, and John Stilinski joined them on the roof but stayed towards the hatch. Derek's ears perked up but he didn't turn to look.

"Kate was a political science major, she went down to the capital to watch the president's speech for a paper with her father. I'm sure you've seen the footage. Someone tried to kill the president, a secret service operative took the bullet. He shifted and Gerard Argent, who was sitting on the stage, shot the werewolf at point blank rage.

"That's when I knew who Kate Plata really was. I hacked her computer and copied all the files and left town but no matter where I ran to she found me. It wasn't until a week later when I decrypted the files I stole.

"A few weeks before DC a company called 'Better Living by Science' opened its doors to testing on supernatural creatures. Those are the files I stole." Derek turned around to face the men who hadn't moved from their stop.

"I files I stole are in San Francisco but having them won't do you much help. The man who heads Better Living by Science, William Barrow, is finding substances that supernatural have a negative reaction to, stuff like mountain ash, and wolf's bane. They're trying to work with vaccine companies to put the substances into the vaccines then administer them through the schools. It doesn't really matter if you have the files; you're not going to stop their plan. Any child that has a negative reaction will be put on a list then they'll go from there." Derek leaned back, placing his palms on the ground to support his weight.

"Rumor has it that investigations are being set up all over DC, this," Stilinski paused for a moment, "Genocide, might not be long as we may think,"

Derek shook his head, "Not with the hunters and BLS whispering into the law enforcement's ears. The only way to get a kick-start any legal action would be to start a case to prove corruption or something like that. But that doesn't seem likely. For every plan of attack we have the hunters are two steps ahead with twenty times the manpower and money to motivate people."

Peter nodded and added, "Half of us are on a shoot to kill list anyway. If we actually acted on any plan it would have to be illegal, which definitely wouldn't help our case."

Erica looked at Derek, "Couldn't you or Laura talk to, like, Ennis or Kali, or that other guy and maybe start to get things moving? You guys must have some sort of contact list, right?"

Derek sighed, "We can try,"

Chris nodded, "Things are only going to get worse from here, it might be good to start drawing packs out."

Derek nodded, the Argents had an army, they should probably get armed too.

+=_!-!_=+

**Guys, I got a confession, I have no idea how or if I'm even going to put Malia or Kira in this. Kira will probably be in BHR but I don't know about Malia. If ya' have any ideas feel free to tell me. I will update a week after the first review if not sooner. So, REVIEW!**

**XOXO**

**Luna**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

+=_!-!_=+

"Worry compounds the futility of being trapped on a dead-end street. Thinking opens new avenues."

-Cullen Hightower

+=_!-!_=+

Stiles watched as his father and the other two men left, no doubt to talk to Derek. Stiles hit Scott lightly on his arm, "What are they saying," he whispered, pointing to Erica and Derek sitting on the roof.

"They're talking about Better Living by Science and William Barrow?"

Stiles sighed, "We already know about the vaccine plan."

"You're dad doesn't," Cora bluntly stated from her spot across the table. "You found that out via illegal networks."

"You know, man," Scott stared, "It may be better to let the adults handle this."

Stiles gave Scott his best 'I'm both insulted and shocked you even suggested such a thing' look. "You're an alpha, dude! Since when do we let other people solve our problems? We agreed we're as much a part of this as they are!" Scott shrugged.

"Since maybe it's their job." The three turned to see Isaac and his ever silent partner Boyd standing a few feet away.

"You're not even a part of this group! And why are you wearing a scarf? The humidity is through the roof!" Stiles shot back, then sighed, "I'm going to head up. 'Night." Then he left.

Stiles hurried to warehouse number 1 and took the stairs up to the top floor where his loft was located. It was four bedrooms, set up like all the others, but he only shared it with Scott. The sheriff and Melissa, Scott's mom, slept in town. Allison had her own loft in building 2, and of course the Hales were in building 3.

Lydia and Jackson were joining next week after getting all the supplies they could, and he heard a pack of werewolves and a coven of witches were on their way, also getting here next week. Deaton was tracking a family of kitsune heading this way as well.

Stiles headed through his living room and up the stairs to his bedroom. He fished out a tub of art supplies from under his bed and rolled out a white board hidden behind the sliding door.

He looked over it; there were a lot more question marks than he cared to acknowledge. So far all he knew were basic correlations between the incident in DC, Kate Argent and her father, Derek, William Burrow and BLS.

Stiles sighed and pulled out a newspaper article from his jacket. There were whispers about 'unconstitutionality'. That much was true, after all America was built on equal rights for all citizens, even the ones with glowing eyes. And last time Stiles checked, murder, cruel and unusual punishment, and genocide were still unconstitutional.

This was as much a political battle as it was a military one. Stiles pulled out his laptop and checked his email.

He had a letter from his connection at the Senate. It seemed like nothing had really changed from the last time he heard from her.

The Senate was going back and forth about the laws for protecting or incarcerating the supernatural. A group of hunters and William Burrow were brought in to testify on the evil and dangerous nature of these creatures.

Of course they didn't bring in a werewolf or a witch to explain 99.9% of the supernatural population was just fine living among humans. But that point was probably glossed over.

Stiles paced the room. If Laura and the other heads of the supernatural world would…would…

There wasn't much that they could do. The Senate connection suggested a legal route, but that would only get them all killed before anyone would actually listen to them. Probably shoot them on the spot, especially one of the Hales.

But records anonymously given would at least get some people thinking about taking a different approach with the latest turn of events.

Stiles sighed and flopped back on his bed feeling homesick. He missed his mother; she would know what to do.

+=_!-!_=+

**You know… with me doing these the day before I promised to post them you would think I could actually start on Sunday and post, like, a ten page chapter for you guys… yeah that just doesn't sound like me, procrastination all the way. Anyway, I will be going on vacation next week and will not be able to post. BUT if you guys promise to review I promise to post something as soon a possible. Deal? Deal.**

**XOXO**

**Luna**


	11. Author's Note

**Hey guys, Luna here. Life's been crazy and I completely forgot about this story, if you guys are still interested I'll start rewriting it, I'm not completely happy with how it's turning out. Review and let me know!**


End file.
